Wu Twins
by kauskakibau
Summary: Wu Twins, anak kembar TaoRis bertengkar karena sebuah sweater. Bagaimana caranya agar keduanya damai? TaoRis/KrisTao Oneshot. MPREG, SHOU-AI, aneh, gaje, ancur de el el. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Tittle::** Wu Twins

BY

**Author::** fumiwari

**Pair::** TaoRis/KrisTao (Huang Zi Tao - Wu Yi Fan/Kris) + Wu Yi Feng & Wu Yi Ling (OC)

**Rated::** T

**Genre::** Family, Romance

**Warning::** **SHOU-AI**, **BOYS LOVE**, **MPREG**, abal, gaje, maksa, ancur berantakan, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**A/N::** Wu Yi Fan (28), Huang Zi Tao (25), Wu Yi Feng & Wu Yi Ling (12).

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milikku! Dan, lepaskan tanganmu dari milikku!"

"Cih, kau yang seharusnya melepaskan tanganmu dari milikku!"

"Kau...? Ini milikku, _Pabbo_!"

"Milikku, _Baka_!"

Dua namja kembar tak identik itu terus saja saling berargumen dan mengejek sebisanya hanya karena sebuah sweater biru dengan pola tengkorak yang kini sudah tak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana bentuknya lagi. Sedari tadi mereka -keturunan Wu itu- terus saja saling tarik menarik untuk memiliki sweater itu, padahal jelas masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki sewater itu.

"Lepaskan sweater-ku, Wu Yi Feng!"

"Kau yang harus melepaskan sweater-ku, Wu Yi Ling!"

Masing-masing saling melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya. Jika mereka berada di dunia anime, mungkin saat ini mata mereka telah mengeluarkan aliran listrik.

_Diruang Makan_

"Tao, aku serahkan mereka padamu," Kata Wu Yi Fan atau dikenal Kris menghela napas berat menghadapi putra kembarnya. Dilipatnya kembali koran yang dibacanya lalu menyeruput teh yang disediakan Huang Zi Tao, istrinya.

Tao terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kris apalagi helaan napas beratnya. Dihampirinya suami tercintanya itu lalu mencium pipinya lembut, "Kenapa bukan kau saja, _Ge_" Kris memberikan deathglare'nya pada Tao yang sudah duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Bukannya takut akan deathglare itu, Tao malah membalasnya dengan memberikan senyuman manis terbaiknya untuk namja pirang didepannya. Sepertinya, deathglare itu tak ampuh lagi. Seolah-olah deathglare yang ditujukan untuknya hanyalah angin lalu.

"Apa kau mau aku membentak mereka dan membuat mereka mendiamkanku selama seminggu lalu berakhir dengan tidur disofa selama sebulan?" Tanya Kris sarcastic. "Si kembar lebih mendengarkanmu dari pada aku, Tao-er,"

Masih diingatnya jelas sebulan yang lalu, dimana si kembar berkelahi memperebutkan stik game sepulang sekolah. Dia yang baru saja menyelesaikan promosi solo albumnya harus mendengar pertengkaran si kembar. Oh, tak tahukan seberapa lelahnya dia saat itu dan ditambah dengan pertengkaran hebat si kembar, sudah jelas membuatnya naik darah. Dia yang dikenal penyabar, dingin dan karismatik harus mengubur dalam-dalam julukannya itu jika menyangkut si kembar yang tengah berkelahi.

Dibentaknya si kembar yang tengah berkelahi hingga keduanya terdiam. YiFeng yang memiliki sifat -dan dijuluki duplikat dirinya- tentu tak ambil pusing dengan bentakan sang ayah. Dia hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Sedangkan YiLing, adiknya -yang merupakan duplikat sang ibu- sudah berlinang air mata dan bahkan sudah sesenggukan.

Sedikit rasa bersalah merasuki dirinya, tapi egonya mengubur rasa bersalah itu dalam-dalam.

Setelah bentakan itu, si kembar mendiaminya selama seminggu. Dan, Tao yang menyadari keganjalan itu akhirnya mengetahuinya dari YiLing yang mengadu, dan akhirnya dia harus berakhir tidur di sofa selama sebulan. Ya, Tao menyuruhnya tidur di sofa selama sebulan. Poor Kris.

Tao kejam? Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu! Setelah mereka menikah dan memiliki si kembar, Tao berubah menjadi sosok yang sedikit berubah dari sifatnya yang dulu. Dia sangat overprotektive terhadap si kembar. Bahkan dia bisa sangat marah jika ada orang yang memarahi apalagi memukul putra kembarnya -dia pun termasuk-. Poor Kris.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendapat sebuah kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Tao tersenyum manis padanya sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya menuju kamar si kembar.

"Jika aku akan diperlakukan seperti ini, aku ingin si kembar terus berkelahi," Gumam Kris melihat kepergian Tao.

_Wu Twins Room_

Si kembar masih terus berkelahi memperebutkan sweater biru itu -yang dibeli sang ayah sebulan yang lalu-.

"Lepakan sweater-ku. Milikmu berbeda dari milikku, YiFeng _Ge,_"

"_Aniyo_! ini milikku. Milikku!"

"Lepaskan, kepala pisang!"

"Kau..? Kau yang kepala _ice cream_!"

"YiFeng? YiLing?" Sebuah suara lembut dan halus memanggil si kembar membuat si kembar secara otomatif mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada si pemanggil.

"_Mommy_?" Panggil keduanya gembira. Tanpa disadari, keduanya sudah melepaskan sweater yang perebutkan dan berlari memeluk si pemanggil yang dipanggil '_Mommy_' oleh keduanya.

_Ruang Makan_

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Si kembar lebih mendengarkanmu. Hah, aku cemburu," Kris menghela napas panjang lalu kembali berkutat dengan ipad ditangannya.

_Wu Twins Room_

Tao -si pemanggil yang dipanggil 'Mommy'- menyambut dan memeluk si kembar dengan hangat.

"Good morning, Mom!" Seru keduanya bersamaan lalu mengecup kedua pipi Tao.

Tao tersenyum hangat pada keduanya lalu balas mencium dahi kedua malaikatnya, "_Good Morning, Babies!_"

"Bisakah kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" Keduanya terdiam dan saling memandang, mencoba berbicara lewat tatapan masing-masing.

"Mm..." YiFeng memulai dengan ragu -setelah perdebaatan lewat tatapan dengan YiLing-. "Sebenarnya...mm...ah! Lima _cookies_ dibagi untuk dua orang anak. si anak A dan si anak B. Mm... _Cookies_ pertama dan kedua diberikan untuk si anak A..." YiFeng menjeda ucapannya, mengehela napas dengan gugup lalu menatap YiLing untuk melanjutkannya.

Tao mengernyit bingung dengan ucapan kembar pertamanya, tapi dia mencoba mendengarnya dengan baik. Mungkin putra kembarnya mencoba menceritakan kejadiaan yang terjadi dalam sebuah kiasan, pikirnya

"... dan _cookies_ keempat dan kelima diberikan untuk anak B. Mereka memakannya dengan sangat lahap dan tanpa sadar cookies keduanya telah habis..." YiLing menatap YiFeng untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"... Padahal mereka masih ingin memakan _cookies_ itu."

" Mereka menyadari jika masih ada satu _cookies_ yang tertinggal."

" Dengan cekatan keduanya berusaha mengambil _cookies_ itu."

"Sebenarnya si B yang lebih dulu memegang _cookies_ itu, tapi kemudian dirampas oleh si A" Ucap YiLing sembari menatap YiFeng tajam.

YiFeng yang merasa dipojokan oleh saudara kembarnya, mendecih kesal, "Si A yang lebih dulu memegang cookies itu sebelum dirampas oleh si B, Mom,"

"Bukan, si B lebih dulu memegang cookies itu, _Mom_," YiLing tidak terima si anak B disalahkan. Dia menatap Tao dengan mata imutnya -yang sama seperti milik Tao- meyakinkan Tao bahwa apa yang dikatakan adalah kebenaran.

YiFeng yang melihat tatapan imut saudara kembarnya -yang lebih muda lima menit darinya- merasa kesal dan...cemburu.

Dia menghentakan kakinya kesal lalu mendorong YiLing menjauh dari pelukan sang ibu, alhasil YiLing terjatuh ke lantai dan menangis.

"Berhenti memasang tatapan bodohmu itu." Bentak YiFeng menatap tak suka pada YiLing.

Tao terkejut melihat YiFeng mendorong YiLing. Dengan menahan air matanya, Tao menghampiri YiLing dan membantunya berdiri lalu memeluknya.

"YILING BENCI YIFENG GE. BENCI!BENCI!BENCI!" Teriak YiLing sembari menghapus air matanya. Dipeluknya Tao erat lalu membenamkan wajahnya didada Tao.

Disisi lain, YiFeng terkejut mendengar teriakan YiLing. Tubuhnya membeku dan matanya melebar. Entah mengapa, hatinya sakit ketika YiLing berteriak 'benci' padanya. Dan, tanpa disadarinya, air matanya telah membasahi pipinya.

"Mianhae, YiLing. Mianhae!" Ucap YiFeng tak bisa menahan tangisannya. "Mianhae,"

YiLing melihat YiFeng dari balik tubuh Tao. 'YiFeng Ge menangis,' Batinnya sedih. Dilepasnya pelukan Tao lalu memeluk YiFeng erat. "_Gege~ Mianhae_," Lalu mereka pun berpelukan dengan erat. Tao tersenyum melihat putra kembarnya berpelukan hangat seperti itu.

'Rupanya mereka sudah dewasa,' Batinyaterharu dengan pemandangan di depan matanya. Dihampirinya putra kembarnya lalu memeluk mereka erat.

"Lalu, sweater milik siapa yang berada dikamar _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_, hn?" Tanya Tao mencoba mencairkan suasana haru yang beberapa saat lalu tercipta. Ditatapnya kedua putranya lembut lalu mencium dahi keduanya.

YiFeng menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan jari telunjuknya. Sepertinya dia mengetahui siapa pemilik sweater itu. "Ano, itu...itu milikku, _mom~_" Jawabnya merajuk manja dan kikuk.

YiLing terkekeh geli melihat kakaknya bertingkah kikuk seperti saat ini. Dipeluknya YiFeng erat lalu mencium pipinya. "_Wo Ai Ni Ge~_" Ucap YiLing dengan suara imutnya.

YiFeng tertawa pelan lalu membalas mencium pipi YiLing, "Wo Ye Ai Ni, didi,"

"Jadi, kalian mengabaikan Mommy?" Tao berpura-pura membuat suara dan wajahnya menjadi sedih.

Si kembar tertawa lalu melompat kedalam pelukan Tao, "_Wo Ai Ni, Mommy~~_" Ucap keduanya bersamaan lalu mencium kedua sisi pipi Tao.

"Sepertinya aku dilupakan," Sebuah suara berat dari belakang eomma-aegya itu mengintrupsi moment ketiganya.

Ketiganya berbalik, tersenyum lalu melompat kedalam pelukan namja pirang yang terlampau tinggi dibelakang mereka.

"Woah~" Kris hampir terjatuh jika dia tidak menyiapkan dirinya dengan baik sebelumnya. Dipeluknya tiga orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya dengan erat lalu tertawa bersama ketiganya.

"Ah!" Pekik Wu Twins bersamaan membuat moment indah keluarga Wu yang baru beberapa saat tercipta berakhir.

"_Waeyo, babies_?" Tanya Tao bingung.

"_Dad_, jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya YiFeng mengacuhkan pertanyaan _mommy_-nya. Sedangkan, Tao yang merasa diacuhkan anaknya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"8.30, _dear_" Jawab Kris santai, melihat jarum jam ditangannya.

"_MWO_?" Teriak YiFeng dan YiLing. Dengan langkah cepat, keduanya segera memasukan pakaian mereka kedalam koper masing-masing.

Kris dan Tao tertawa pelan melihat tingkah panik kedua buah hati mereka. Tangan kiri Kris melingkar manis dipinggang Tao sedangkan tangan kanannya dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

"_Daddy_ akan mengantar kami ke gedung SM, kan?" Bungsu Wu itu berdiri tepat di depan Kris dan Tao lalu memasang _puppy eyes_ andalannya, berharap sang appa mengatakan 'Ya' untuk mengantar mereka ke gedung SM.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengacak surai gelap YiLing lembut, "Tentu saja daddy akan mengantar kalian di hari pertama kalian menjadi trainee" Jawab Kris lembut.

"_Thank you, dad. I love you_," Kris tersenyum lembut menerima ciuman singkat YiLing di pipinya. "_And mommy too_," Lalu mencium pipi Tao.

Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi yang sibuk bagi Wu Twins untuk menyiapkan keperluan mereka selama menjadi trainee SM Entertainment nanti. Tao pun ikut membantu putra kembarnya, sedangkan Kris kembali berkutat dengan ipad-nya di meja makan.

**FIN**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan, banyak typo bertebaran, ancur, alurnya kecepatan, gaje, kepanjangan, membosankan, memaksakan keadaan de el el.

Jika ada kesamaan dalam plot aku minta maaf. Ohh, dan siapa pun yang pernah punya nama OC sama kayak Wu Yi Feng dan Wu Yi Ling, aku minta maaf kalo namanya sama. Wkwkwk. ^_^

A/N: Jangan tanya sama aku umur berapa KrisTao menikah. Aku pun ngga tau kapan mereka menikah. kekekeke

Akhir kata,

**REVIEW JUSEYO~**


End file.
